jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Rodia
|System=Tyrius-System |Entfernung= |Koordinaten=R-16 |xyz= |Sterne=1: Tyrius |Satellit= |Monde=4 |Hyperraumroute= |Klasse=Terrestrisch |Landschaft=Dschungel |Kontinent= |Atmosphäre=Typ I (Atembar)Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide |Hydrosphäre= |Klima=Tropisch |Sehenswürdigkeiten=Wesessa-Meer |Zusammensetzung= |Gravitation=Standard |Durchmesser= |Tageslänge=29 Standardstunden |Jahreslänge=305 lokale Tage |Ureinwohner=Rodianer |Fauna=*GhestCreatures of the Galaxy *Kwazelschlund |Flora=*Jogan-Beere *Khaka-Beere *Rodianische BrotfruchtThe Adjudicator Special Report: The Colonies |Einwanderer=Menschen |Einwohnerzahl=*1,3 Milliarden Rodianer *100.000 Menschen |Sprache=*Rodianisch *Basic |Städte=*Iskaayuma (Hauptstadt) *Equator City (Hauptstadt) *Chekkoo-Enklave *Kay-Tap *Matza *Samana *Yusk |Staaten= |Raumstation= |Raumhafen= |Besitzer= |Regierung=Inta'si'ri'na |Importe=*Nahrungsmittel *Technologie |Exporte=*Waffentechnik *Exotische Tiere *Kopfgeldjäger *Rodianischer WeinPrice of Business |Zugehörigkeit=Galaktische Republik }} Rodia ist der Heimatplanet der Rodianer und liegt im Tyrius-System im Mittleren Rand und umkreist die Sonne Tyrius. Begleitet wird er von vier Monden. Die Oberfläche des Planeten ist von Regenwäldern und Ozeanen geprägt. Auf Rodia gibt es riesige Flächen von kleinen, dicht aneinander gedrängten Inseln, die von Palmen bewachsen sind. Auf dieser Ebene befinden sich große Glaskuppeln, mit kleinen verschließbaren Eingangsschlitzen für Raumschiffe. Innerhalb der Kuppeln befinden sich hohe kastenförmige Bauwerke. Geschichte Frühgeschichte Die Rodianer, die einheimische Spezies des Planeten, entwickelten sich aus auf Steinen lebenden Eidechsen. Um sich gegen ihre Fressfeinde schützen zu können, erlernten sie den Gebrauch von Werkzeugen und Waffen, was zu einer evolutionären Weiterentwicklung führte. Noch heute leben die Rodianer in ihrer bereits damals angelegten clanbasierten Gesellschaft. Die Rodianer entwickelten eine kriegerische, auf Jagd basierende Kultur, in deren Folge sie die einheimische Tierwelt fast völlig ausrotteten. Im Anschluss daran begannen sie, in Ermangelung jagdbarer Beute, gegeneinander Krieg zu führen und Jagd auf Angehörige anderer Clans zu machen. Dieses führte zur fast vollständigen Auslöschung der Rodianer und zur Zerstörung des Ökosystems Rodias. Kalter Krieg und Zweiter Galaktischer Krieg Während des Kalten Krieges befand sich der zeremonielle Blaster des ersten Großen Beschützers von Rodia tief unter dem Grund des Wesessa-Meeres. Zur Zeit des Zweiten Galaktischen Krieges zwischen dem Sith-Imperium und der Galaktischen Republik fand auf Rodia der Goa-Ato-Wettkampf statt und der Oberste Jäger bot eine hohe Bezahlung für Hinweise auf den Verbleib aller ehemaligen Sieger. Galaktische Republik Als die Galaktische Republik begann, Rodia zu erforschen, rief der Grand Protector Harido Kavila das Volk dazu auf, sich nicht länger gegenseitig zu töten, und sicherte damit das Überleben der Spezies in letzter Minute. Er erkannte, dass es sinnvoll war, sich der Galaktischen Republik anzuschließen und fortan die Jagd auf Ziele jenseits Rodias zu verlegen. Im Zuge dieser neuen Entwicklung zogen zahlreiche Rodianer aus in die Galaxis, wo sie als Kopfgeldjäger neue Betätigungsfelder fanden. miniatur|links|Eine gewaltige Kuppel Rodia wurde vollwertiges Mitglied der Galaktischen Republik und schickte auch Senatoren in den Galaktischen Senat. Nach Ende des Großen Galaktischen Krieges gegen die Sith verpflichtete sich die Republik jedoch im Vertrag von Coruscant im Jahr 3653 VSY, den Planeten abzutreten. Später wurde Rodia aber wieder ein Mitglied der Republik. Der letzte Senator vor dem Fall der Republik war Onaconda Farr. Während der Klonkriege wurde Rodia von einer Hungersnot heimgesucht und es wurden Padmé Amidala und Jar Jar Binks zur Unterstützung der Rodianer geschickt. Die Separatisten versuchten hingegen die missliche Lage Rodias auszunutzen und schickten Vizekönig Nute Gunray, um die Rodianer für sich zu gewinnen. Es wurde auch eine geringe Anzahl Kampfdroiden mitgebracht, um Republikaner fern zu halten. Schließlich blieb Rodia doch noch der Republik treu, nachdem Amidala Gunray gestellt hatte. Neuzeit Während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges wurde Rodia Ziel einer Invasion durch die Yuuzhan Vong. Sie benutzten die Rodianer für ein genetisches Experiment, indem sie sie mit dem Erbgut anderer Lebensformen mischten und auf diese Weise eine vierbeinige, krabbenartige Sklavenrasse, die Vagh Rodiek, erschufen. Zahlreiche Rodianer flohen von ihrer Heimatwelt, die zu einem der gefährlichsten Orte der gesamten Galaxis avancierte. In den Wäldern Rodias entwickelten sich – aufgrund der durch die Yuuzhan Vong hervorgerufenen ökologischen Änderungen – bisher unerforschte Raubtiere, die weitaus tödlicher waren, als alle bisher auf Rodia lebenden Geschöpfe. Die Rodianer machten Jagd auf diese Tiere und entwickelten sich so zu talentierten Jägern. Nachdem der Sith-Lord Darth Krayt im Jahr 130 NSY die Herrschaft des Neuen Galaktischen Imperiums an sich riss und im gleichen Zug eine hohe Fangprämie auf die Jedi aussetzte, eröffneten die Rodianer im großen Stil die Jagd auf die Friedenshüter. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache stand Rodia in der Gunst von Darth Krayts neuem Sith-Imperium und profitierte von einer vorteilhaften Behandlung. Die Rodianer richteten sogar Lernzentren ein, wo sie Außenweltler in der Kunst der Jedi-Jagd unterrichteten. Dennoch blieb Rodia in dieser Zeit weitestgehend politisch neutral, obgleich ein ehemaliger imperialer Bürokrat das Amt des Grand Protectors besetzte.Legacy Era Campaign Guide Hinter den Kulissen „Rodia“ bedeutet im Slowakischen „geboren“. Quellen * * *''Schatten des Imperiums (Roman)'' *''Star Wars Enzyklopädie'' *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Neuordnung der Galaxis'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Price of Business'' *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''The Adjudicator Special Report: The Colonies'' * * * ** }} Einzelnachweise en:Rodia es:Rodia fi:Rodia fr:Rodia hu:Rodia it:Rodia nl:Rodia pt:Rodia ru:Родия Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Tyrius-Systems Kategorie:Planeten des Savareen-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes Kategorie:Planeten mit tropischem Klima Kategorie:Legends